Pour embraser les limites du jeu
by Diane.Y
Summary: Ils ont toujours voulu voler plus vite, plus loin, plus haut. Ils ont toujours aimé trop fort, même mal. Passionnés, enfiévrés. Et Rose parle en vers, en prose, parfois en rimes, du jour où elle change de nom, sur un coup de tête. Pour leur jeu. Toujours.


_Y en a qui ont le coeur si frêle_

_Qu'on le briserait du doigt_

_Y en a qui ont le coeur trop frêle_

_Pour vivre comme toi et moi_

_._

_Y en a qui ont le coeur si vaste_

_Qu'ils sont toujours en voyage_

_Y en a qui ont le coeur trop vaste_

_Pour se priver de mirages_

_._

_Les cœurs tendres_, Jacques Brel

* * *

Mon ange, mon démon…

Je lui donne mon bras,

Geste d'usage de nos balades de naguère.

Ce geste rassurant car coutumier.

.

Je m'accroche à lui, une dernière fois en tant que fille.

Il me serre. Il me soutient.

J'enfonce mes doigts dans sa peau et il prend ma main.

Il repousse une mèche rousse qui s'est échappée de mon chignon en sachant bien qu'elle va retomber, qu'elle fuira la rigueur et se fichera des qu'en-dit-on

Et son faible sourire atteint ses yeux

.

En regardant tous ces gens

En regardant l'océan et les vagues

En cherchant ton regard dans cette foule bruyante

De la fenêtre de cette cabane de bois blanc

Je la redécouvre

Cette pression étrangère…

Ressentie pour la première fois dans ce train rouge braise, rouge sang, rouge passion

Dans tes yeux

o°O°o

Ce jour n'est pas ordinaire

Entre nous, il n'en est aucun

C'est un spectacle pour la galerie

Une perspective de plus dans nos vies

Dans notre vie.

.

Nous n'avons jamais pu faire comme les autres

C'était trop simple, trop commun

Pas assez dangereux, pas assez importun

.

Alors ce jour, c'est

Une étape de plus pour embraser

Les limites du jeu

o°O°o

Entre nous, un enthousiasme réjoui, un enthousiasme de défi

Mais nous savons qu'aucun de nous n'abandonnera la partie

A l'aube de ce jour solennel, communément chéri

Qu'eux, tous, redoutent aujourd'hui

Grâce à notre tandem étourdissant

Redoutable

Imbattable

Saisissant

.

Ils seront sur le qui-vive et s'attendront au pis

Mais ce ne sera pas assez encore pour notre comédie sans répit

o°O°o

Ce jour est celui où je change de nom

Où je renonce à l'héroïsme et m'enchaine au vice, aux yeux du monde

Ce jour est celui où je vends la révérence pour le mépris

Ce jour me voit clamer que je n'appartiens plus à mon père, ni aux Weasley

Ni à aucun clan

En ce jour, je gagne ma liberté

.

En ce jour, je suis impatiente, excitée, mais je rechigne un peu à le laisser

Ce père qui par sa maladresse m'a tant donné.

C'est une antinomie comme notre relation père-fille

.

Je le déteste autant que je l'aime

Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est de l'amour que naît la haine

Mais pour toi mon amour, mon ange, mon démon, les deux se côtoient et se tuent en bataille

Ces deux bêtes effrayantes s'affrontent mais jamais ne meurent

.

Aujourd'hui, tu me voles à mon père même si mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps depuis longtemps déjà t'appartiennent

Parce que c'est ainsi, avec toi, contre toi, que je suis transportée

Même si, parce que, nos familles sont opposées

.

Mon démon, mon ange, je sais que je lui fais mal

Je le vois dans ses yeux bleus

Ni lui ni moi ne l'avouons, que des maux d'amour nous brûlent le cœur

Que des mots d'amour nous brûlent les lèvres

Nous ne sommes pas doués avec les sentiments

Mais nous n'en aimons que plus fort

C'est lui qui le disait, mon père, sans métaphore

.

Et parce que tu es comme nous, il t'accepte

Il sait que tu sauras m'adorer, même immoralement

Et puis je te hais, je t'aime

Je t'aime, je te hais

Follement. Irrationnellement. Obscurément.

Il ne peut lutter contre ça

.

Il sait que l'amour sans haine c'est

Une aliénation précipitée

Une répudiation refusée

Des baisers raréfiés

Il sait qu'on ne peut appeler „Amour" une relation

D'un amour sans passion

Il sait que ce ne serait alors qu'une expression, pour un souvenir vague de moments, de sourires

Une amitié qui tend à mourir quand les corps se forcent à s'unir

Il sait que ce terme serait le garant

De sentiments trop innocents

De cœurs vacants

Et de silences malfaisants

Il sait qu'il me faut une fougue qui ravive les incendies

Les vestiges d'un désir

Une haine qui réveille brutalement des conflits

Brise la paix pour mieux la reconstruire

.

Mon père me connait mon amour, mon ange, mon démon

De tous, lui seul peut comprendre notre passion, notre addiction

Il sait que mon amour pour toi est de cette espèce là

Prédatrice, joueuse, passionnée, haineuse, aimante

En moins raisonnable encore

Car à nos vies, ces principes sont essentiels

.

Entre toi et moi, il y a ce feu qui me consume rien qu'en croisant tes yeux

Rien qu'en entendant ton nom, ces frissons me parcourent,

Ceux mourant en mon sein, d'une troublante sensation.

Je les dissimule experte en cet art

Mais mon démon, tu le sais, quelle sybarite impression

Que de leur consentir la barre

Et de se laisser porter par les émotions

De mon corps, de mon cœur

Et il me tue, son emballage soudain à ta vue, à ton odeur, à ton toucher…

o°O°o

C'est toi qui m'a appris à l'accepter, à le contrôler, à en jouer, à le faire durer.

Malgré ta maladresse, malgré ma réticence à t'écouter.

Au début, malgré tes fossettes discrètes, tes gestes subtilement aguicheurs, tes mimiques attrayantes, je n'ai pas cédé.

J'ai attaqué l'honneur de ta famille et t'ai laissé venir à moi, juste avant de partir.

J'ai dédaigné ton attention jusqu'à ce que je juge mes victoires suffisantes pour que tu mérites réflexion.

Mais tu ne me l'as pas accordée, ç'aurait été trop simple, trop commun, pas assez importun.

Alors dès lors, tu m'as ignorée. Et ce n'est qu'après que je me sois à mon tour humiliée à m'approcher de toi que tu m'accordais ton obligeance.

Et j'ai arrêté de jouer.

.

En réalité, le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, nous nous sommes étudiés. J'ai cherché tes points faibles et toi les miens.

Tu étais était mon centre d'intérêt, mon challenge.

Notre haine alimentait tous les ragots. On s'en foutait. On vivait. On se tuait.

On a cerné les délicates substances du gris et du noir et décelé celles de l'ivoire.

On a cherché une définition à l'amour sans la trouver à défaut de vivre de la passion. Celle rouge sang qui nous rongeait, qui menaçait de nous perdre, de nous électrifier.

Nous sommes le feu et la glace. La passion nous parcourt, coule tel un poison dans nos veines et ça fait mal. Horriblement.

C'est une douleur brûlante et acide. Personnification de notre enchaînement.

.

Notre amour est singulier, impossible, contre-nature, inimaginable, bizarre, beau, malsain, passionnel, corporel, intéressé. C'est un jeu, un défi.

Toujours.

C'est une relation qui ne s'est pas construite, qui a simplement explosé, implosé, sans prévenir, sans bouclier.

C'est une relation que tant ont du mal à accepter qu'on ne peut que s'enfiévrer pour elle. Les brusquer, les choquer, les enzymes de notre essence.

.

Entre nous, c'est la guerre. Il n'y a ni cesser le feu, ni armistice de possible. Je suis certaine que même dans la mort nous trouverons un moyen de nous défier.

Avant toi déjà, j'adorais les batailles et les paris, sûre de les emporter. Durant toute mon enfance, au sein de cette immense famille de roux où respirent l'amour et la joie, aux chagrins palpitants souvent d'une étreinte disparus.

Je m'y apprivoise dans ces conflits, dans ces challenges. Je ne peux m'en passer.

Ils m'empêchent de m'enterrer dans la léthargie d'un quotidien monotone et fade. Ce sont des réveils permanents à la vie.

Certains s'entaillent de leurs baguettes. D'autres sont accro à ces substances hallucinogènes.

Moi, je le suis à toi, dépendante de nous, et même si ça me fait souffrir, hurler, c'est toi ma drogue tant que de moi non plus tu ne peux te passer.

Et même s'il tu me blesses, mon ange, mon démon, pour mon père jamais tu ne seras un ennemi

Car sans toi, à défaut de ne plus souffrir, je ne saurais rire encore.

.

Alors je sais qu'il l'approuve tout en la condamnant ; notre passion.

Je suis persuadée qu'il la comprend mais je sais aussi qu'il aurait espéré mieux pour sa fille qu'une droguée à toi

Mais moi-même je ne l'aurais pu

Sans toi ce serait me lancer un doloris en continu.

Un doloris dans le cœur et dans le sang. En gardant la tête froide et en me consumant de l'intérieur.

Le manque d'un élément dans ma vie, d'une partie de moi. Une douleur muette d'un besoin trop grand. La douleur d'être morte en étant bien vivante.

.

Parce que sous tes regards froids et meurtriers se dissimule une douceur à laquelle je ne peux que succomber. Une délicatesse que je peinerais à décrire.

Je n'ai pas peur de te révéler mes peurs et mes secrets.

Tu es ce mage qui m'ensorcelle et que je m'adonne à séduire.

Tu dis dans tes poèmes des mots semblables de moi, comparant mon pouvoir à celui envoûtant des sirènes. Et je me demande alors qui de nous deux est le serpent charmé par une mélodie tout en couleur mais schizophrène…

.

Mon père sait que celui que j'épouse est loin d'être parfait.

Tu suscites la jalousie, par ton charme et ta souveraineté

Tu es fier, tu es Prince, tu as la classe des Malefoy

Et ce soupçon sauvage

Tu es mon opposé et mon complément

Un salaud au bon fond, vantard et arrogant, par provocation.

Plein d'humour, plus noir que blanc.

Humain trônant sur l'Olympe.

Violent, par principe. Beau, dans ta subtilité. Séducteur honnête. Poète à tes heures.

Patient. Chasseur. Manipulateur. Rusé.

Désireux. Désirable. Insatiable.

Aventurier.

Tu as cette soif de tout découvrir et de parcourir le monde.

Mon monde, le nôtre, les leurs.

La nature barbare et dangereuse, les déserts, les forêts, les montagnes, les villes trop peuplées les rites, les légendes, les langues.

Ce besoin de te confronter au Dzhari, au blizzard, aux vagues scélérates et à la misère humaine.

.

Alors, notre amour n'est pas fait de mots doux.

L'aventure continue au sein des frontières et repousse les limites mêmes des corps.

Notre liaison est passionnelle, fusionnelle, brûlante, douloureuse

Mais belle et majestueuse dans sa destruction.

Dans son chaos organisé

Dans sa ruine planifiée

Dans son anéantissement constructeur

o°O°o

Peu à peu, nous remontons l'allée. Je suis pieds nus sur le sable blanc.

Mon père et moi sommes la mire des regards curieux. Et il te regarde, et il te sourit, de son sourire de mise en garde, ce sourire faux d'Auror volé à Oncle Harry, ce sourire menaçant de père, teinté d'un remerciement résigné.

Et alors qu'il me conduit lentement vers toi je t'observe encore, magnifique dans ta grâce de fils riche.

Et je pense que pour notre enfant à venir, si tu suis l'exemple de mon père, il ne pourra que t'admirer.

Car je sens la douleur du premier homme de ma vie à l'idée de me laisser m'envoler mais je sens également sa fierté de me voir avancer, digne, souriante, belle, à son bras, à ses côtés.

Alors quand il me donne à toi, parce qu'il sait que ce mariage est un défi sur un coup de tête, il est heureux pour moi même s'il a peur.

Quand il me donne à mon futur mari, à ma victime, à mon bourreau, malgré cette lueur têtue dans mon regard, il ne lève pas les yeux au ciel.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas à blâmer. C'est juste toi et moi.

D'après Lily et Al même Merlin n'aurait eu la force de s'opposer à notre destin.

Ces lueurs de désir, d'amour peut-être, ces lueurs qui électrisent, dans nos regards, devant eux tous, c'est juste et simplement nous.

.

Car c'est la passion qui nous fait vivre.

.

Lorsqu'enfin nous descendons l'allée, après que je t'ai dit « non », juste pour voir leurs têtes et la tienne après que tu m'ais embrassé juste sur le bout des lèvres, pour me faire languir, en tant que revanche, je croise que le regard fier de mon père et je vois cette étincelle dans ton regard.

Très vite, de toutes parts, les félicitations raisonnent. Et on n'y fait pas vraiment attention. On est dans une sorte de bulle. Peut-être réalise-t-on seulement maintenant la proportion de ce défi… Notre seul mode de fonctionnement.

Alors, ignorant les cris, les rires, les regards, on s'enfuit, vite pour nous aimer, nous déchirer. Et tu lacère ma robe de mariée. Cette simple robe de mousseline blanche, semblant sortir d'un rêve doux et pur.

Le contraire de nous.

Un paradoxe. L'ironie. Encore.

Parce qu'il fallait tout de même un mariage à notre image.

.

Et dans cette petite maison de pierre que nous avions repérée, nous nous aimons.

Nous faisons l'amour.

C'est sauvage et délicat. C'est l'expression de notre animosité et celle de notre tendresse toute particulière, si rare.

C'est une myriade d'émotions contradictoires qui nous font atteindre le septième ciel.

Vite et doucement, brutalement et tendrement.

En beauté. A notre image. Encore.

Toujours.

.

Je ne sais pas le temps qui a passé. On s'en fout. On profite juste de ce jour, des étoiles dans nos yeux.

Dans tes bras, tu caresses mon ventre. Et je sais que mon sourire s'élargit, peut-être même qu'il est béat mais peu m'importe puisque le tien dans mon cou semble plus grand encore…

Lorsque la musique au loin commence à résonner et que le ciel devient orange, tu te lèves. Tu me demandes de fermer les yeux. Tu me mets au défi de te faire confiance, de te faire plaisir. Et j'acquiesce sans même réfléchir. J'entends le bruit d'un transplanage mais je garde les yeux fermés. Quand tu reviens, tu me portes et me place face au miroir, sans détacher tes mains de ma taille. Mes paupières sont toujours closes. Doucement, je sens un tissu glisser sur ma peau.

Lorsque tu m'ordonnes d'ouvrir les yeux, mon souffle se coupe, je découvre mon âme sur mon corps. La robe qui adopte mes formes est rouge, elle est d'or. Les deux, rythmiquement. Elle se métamorphose constamment. Et tu murmures à mon oreille : déesse enchantante, succube envoûtante. C'est toi, c'est ta magie qui pulse sur mon corps.

Elle me fait tourner la tête. Tu me fais tourner la tête.

Et je ne peux que t'embrasser pour m'enivrer de toi encore.

.

Lorsque nous réapparaissons, mon père s'approche. Il me tend la main et notre musique emplit la piste. Ces tendres notes sur lesquelles nous avons si souvent dansé.

Je suis ses pas maladroits. Ange de sagesse dans ma robe lumineuse, réfugiée contre son torse. Je respire son parfum, l'arôme de la maison, de son amour, de mon enfance.

Je suis bercée par l'ébauche de notre danse, la lenteur de nos pas, la douceur de la mélodie.

Un bel ensemble décousu, une étreinte authentique, une caresse spontanée. Une union essentielle. Comme teintée d'une douce innocence, comme un tendre renoncement, comme une promesse de veillée discrète. C'est son bénissement, c'est notre „je t'aime". C'est notre complicité et le premier souvenir d'une nouvelle fiole. Pas le dernier. Un simple passage à un renouveau fait de coups de théâtre permanents, dans la continuité des 15 dernières années.

.

Et j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, mon amour, car pour un instant, pour un instant seulement, je suis redevenue sa petite fille.

Je ne le remarque pas mais c'est seulement bien après que les dernières notes aient résonnées que notre danse s'arrête et qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Fort.

Et je pense qu'à partir de cet instant, il n'a plus ce goût amer dans la bouche. Il a compris qu'il aura toujours une fille. Il se rappelle que je n'appartiens à personne.

Et alors que tu m'attends, nonchalamment adossé contre une colonne d'Angéliques et de Capucines, il pose ses lèvres longuement sur ma joue. Et il me semble que j'y ressens tout son amour.

Il me mène vers toi dans un silence paisible, sous ce ciel où des points brillants apparaissent doucement… Et lorsqu'il souhaite une merveilleuse soirée à Mme Rose Scorpius Malefoy, je vois tes yeux briller et tu fixes ton regard acier dans le bleu de mon père et pour une fois, je n'y décèle point d'espièglerie. Il est plus sérieux que jamais.

Après un moment, mon père se tourne vers moi, se saisit à nouveau d'une de mes mèches qu'il dégage de mon visage, avec un sourire confiant. Puis il s'en va.

.

Je sens alors tes mains sur ma taille et tes lèvres sur mon épaule. Et je ne peux résister à tourner ma tête pour que les miennes te rejoignent.

Et une musique commence à faire vibrer mon corps.

Ce sont des notes chaudes, violentes puis douces. Comme lui, comme moi, comme nous.

Dangereuses. Entraînantes. Provocantes.

.

Nos yeux s'ouvrent. Nos regards, à lui, à moi, s'accrochent inévitablement. Il me retourne et colle ma poitrine à son torse. Nos mains se joignent.

Les invités nous laissent la piste, subjugués par cette tension qui charge soudainement l'air. Je les sais tous fascinés par la fusion parfaite de nos corps. Je le suis moi-même encore.

Un changement de rythme et moi au bout de son bras, nous nous immobilisons. Je lâche ses doigts qui me retiennent, nos pupilles toujours connectées. Puis nous nous tournons autour. Nous décrivons un cercle. Nous nous ne le remarquons pas. C'est instinctif.

_Animal._

Les notes se font plus sensuelles et nos corps se rapprochent immanquablement. Nos démarches se font félines. Nous cherchons à séduire. C'est sexuel sans être vulgaire. Juste charnel. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Nos mains se perdent sur le corps de l'autre.

Le désir enflamme nos yeux.

.

Notre danse est belle. Brute. Raffinée. Amoureuse ? Tout à la fois. Passionnelle tout comme nous. Nous sommes ensorcelés. N'avons plus aucun contrôle. Cependant, pour une fois nous ne cherchons pas à y remédier. Nous nous laissons porter par notre avidité et par les murmures de la musique qui nous parcourent en flux de plus en plus douloureux.

Les plus jeunes, nos amis, nos parents, ont des sourires sur les lèvres, envoûtés par notre harmonie, par la frénésie qui se dégage de nos corps. Par l'œuvre d'art que je porte et dont Scorpius est le maître. Par le contraste complémentaire entre sa noblesse froide et ma vivacité de feu. Convaincus par la transformation qui s'opère sur nous lorsque nous sommes ensemble ; Nos tempéraments, nos caractères, nos éducations qui se confondent.

La concoction explosive qui en découle. Une lave effusive sur notre duo, menaçant de troubler notre compagnie, la société, le Monde entier.

.

Ainsi ils ne sont pas choqués par ses caresses, par mes griffures, par nos baisers.

Par notre ardeur...

C'est toute la substance de notre alliance, de notre équipe, de nos défis ;

Notre impétuosité difficilement contrôlable, notre fureur indomptable, notre vigueur irréelle.

Et mon père sait à cet instant, il le découvre, il le redécouvre, il en prend l'ampleur, que ma nouvelle vie sera à l'image de cette danse

A l'image de ce mariage

A l'image de notre jeunesse

.

_Sans autres lois que les nôtres,_

_Que ce__lles indéfinies, de notre jeu_

_._

_Libre_

_._

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? ;)


End file.
